Heero's Broken Promise
by SailorKiyoko
Summary: Hello Everyone, I'm back, and with my second story Yay for me*_*. Ummm, okay this story is about Heero taking a certain someone leaving him a little too hard. If you want to find out who broke his heart and who he broke his promise to, than read the sto


DISCLAIMER: I do not own GW, nor will I ever own it. (The injustice I say ^_^), so don't sue me. I have no money, and I mean it.  
  
Authors Notes: I'm baaaaack!!! Miss me? Hee Hee. Any-who, this is a story I wrote awhile back for one of my classes. I just converted and edited it to fit the GW universe. HMMM, this could pass as an AU story from some perspectives. There is a lot of OOC in this story, and I mean a lot. If it gets confusing I'm really sorry, but I did have to follow a guideline for the original point of the story. If your curious as to what's happening with the other story I wrote (if you remember that is) Heero's Jealousy, please read the other notes I left at the end of the story. Okay that about sums everything up, oh yeah one last thing, it's about HxR, so if you don't like, than don't read. I'm not forcing you, and I strongly doubt anyone else is either. So enjoy my second story, and yes it's totally complete, It's not in chapters or parts. Phew, okay read and review(only if you want too, I don't really concern myself with them, but they are nice to have, just so I know that people actually like my writings)....Okay Here It Is, I proudly present to you....  
  
Heero's Broken Promise  
  
  
  
She had left him. He couldn't believe it, the one woman he's loved since the first day he met her had left him, taking their only child with her. Heero Yuy was in deep despair. His wife of five years had gone and left him. Relena Peacecraft-Yuy didn't leave alone however, she had taken their five month old son Jeremy with her. Heero couldn't understand why, had he done something so horrible that he must be tortured for it. At the age of twenty-five he was a full fledged member of the Preventers , a loving husband, and devoted father. Heero was a man that, after Relena had broken through the barriers of his once stone cold heart would do anything for someone he cared about, a man who everyone respected and admired, so why, why did his wife leave? Was God punishing him, or was his wife playing a cruel joke, whatever the reason Heero Yuy was in misery and it seemed no one could heal the pain and betrayal he felt. His stormy Prussian blue eyes were filling with unshed tears and anger, as they have done for the many hours since discovering Relena and Jeremy's disappearance. Heero's, wavy brown hair rustled as he raked his hands through it, leaving it more tousled than it previously was. His handsome features were creased with anger and despair, sadness had settled in his once happy Prussian eyes, while loneliness and hurt filled his heart. How could she do this to him! She had promised they would be together forever, every breath, every heartbeat, her body created was for him, she told him that day after day. The glass he had picked up shattered in his strong vice like grip, leaving little cuts as the glass was embedded in his strong, yet gentle hands, he didn't notice it, not the blood nor the pain . Anger, anger was the only emotion that plagued him, the only thing he felt. Anger at himself and anger for her. She had left him, when he needed her the most, taking not only herself but their child. Heero had picked up another glass of water, but as his anger engulfed him, he hurled the glass toward the wall, leaving it to shatter in pieces. Heero collapsed in a heap on the couch, letting exhaustion take over, but not before he whispered "Relena, I love you" and with that he was out.  
The rain was gentle as the clouds let loose their solemn tears. There, amongst the tall trees and light breezes, stood a small child. Their faces were tilted toward the skies as the rain came down, allowing the cold wetness to fall upon their soft smooth features. "Ah I love the rain, the way it falls from the heavens like magic" "Relena come in out of the rain before you catch cold" her companion complained. "Heero, stop being such a big baby. I'm fine nothing could ever happen to me, not as long as I have you by my side, protecting me from every danger, even the big, bad rain" Relena let loose a big laugh, her bright blue eyes sparkled as she settled into a grin. For a child of only eight years old, she was mighty brave. Heero being older by just a year was more cautious. He just looked at her, and shook his head, feeling more foolish by the minute. He just sighed and stood looking at her, her words still haunting his thoughts. 'I will always protect you Relena, nothing will ever hurt you and we will always be together.' Heero awoke with a start(that whole scene was not really part of Heero and Relena's pasts, it's only a dream that I created for empathizing how Heero feels at the moment, a little boy who felt he had broken a promise, and also a little boy who feels lost and confused) , the rain pouring down while thunder and lighting illuminated the darkening sky. "Why Relena, why did you leave?" He was staring at a picture of Relena, it was taken at her twenty first birthday party, days after he had proposed, when nothing could touch them, or their young love. "I thought nothing could tear us apart, that we would be lovers forever, I'm just a bigger fool now than I was back then" Heero could only sigh, at this thought and walked towards his office.   
As he passed through the living room he stopped to gaze out the window. When he turned around he finally took full notice of Relena's decorating talents. The room was fully coordinated, the couch with it's lightly flowered pattern matched the rest of the furniture. With blues and pale pinks(HMMM, I wonder why they're pink) on the floral patterns, the furniture matched perfectly with the curtains. The room itself was a pale white. The lamps sitting atop the in-tables matched the color of the walls. The small table sitting before the couch was made of solid oak, as was the in-tables. Magazines were scattered about the whole room, whereas before they sat neatly in a pile on the small table. He could smell the light fragrance of the potpourri that sat upon the fireplace mantle, alongside their wedding picture and many others. No longer could he stand to be in this room. He had to leave, to go somewhere that doesn't remind him of her. With this he made haste to his office, passing through the dinning room, with it's elegant setting. The dinner table that seats eight, the beautiful chandelier that hung in the middle, the china cabinet full of expensive French china, and gleaming crystal. He moved swiftly through these rooms, the memories still haunting him, begging for his attention.   
Another clap of thunder startled him, sending him into a frenzied panic. Heero froze, as a memory burned deep within his heart and soul. The thunder came crashing down, he and Relena were on their way home from a date when they were caught up in a thunder storm. A clap of thunder roared through the skies, while Heero tried to control the car on the rain slicked roads. The skies roared, echoing their laughter at Heero as he lost control of his vehicle. Relena screamed as the car careened off the road, the last thing Heero heard was Relena's screams before he passed out. He had hit a tree, the front of his car was smashed. He came to, as he heard a gentle voice asking him to wake up. It was Relena. She was alive, living, breathing but there was something wrong, her beautiful blue eyes were red and puffy. She had been crying. 'Oh God, was she hurt, please let her be all right' this was the only thing he thought, he didn't care about his own injuries, he only thought of her. "Relena are you okay? Are you hurt? In pain, anywhere?" she looked relieved and than shook her head no. "I'm okay, just a bump on the head" her honey blonde hair had some blood in it, caused by the cut and bump on her head. "But what about you. You had me so scared are you okay." she looks so beautiful when she's concerned. Heero nodded his head and he grabbed her, holding her so tightly that he nearly cut off her oxygen supply. 'I love you Relena, and I'll always protect you, nothing is ever going to hurt you again. I promise' a blast of lighting broke Heero from his train of thought and he continued his journey to his office.   
He turned the brass knob to the only room in the house that didn't remind him of her. 'Finally, alone at last' he went to his small makeshift bar and poured himself a glass of brandy. Swirling the soft golden liquid in his glass, he sat down at his desk. He put his glass down and rested his head in his arms. A soft glow caught his attention and he lifted his head to see what it was. The soft glow lead him to his left hand where his wedding band sparkled in the light of the lamp. He slipped it off, and studied it. The round golden band was smooth in his touch as he shifted it around in his hands. Stopping only to read the inscription on the inside 'I Relena, love you Heero forever and ever' he felt more unshed tears brim his eyes before he mentally stopped them. 'No, I won't think of you' but it was too late he was engrossed in another memory of Relena.  
They had just been married and he was so happy. The ceremony had been beautiful and perfect, except for when Duo pretended he didn't have the rings, a joke that really angered the former pilot of Wing Zero. They each said their own vows. Relena was dressed in a traditional gown, her honey blonde hair was piled atop her head in curls. Heero was wearing a traditional tuxedo, his brown hair was combed back, and covered with an endless amount of hair spray. They said their vows, and exchanged rings, then they left the church in a horse drawn carriage. 'All the happiest moments of my life included Relena . My acceptance into the preventers, when she agreed to be my wife, and of course the birth of our son, just five short months ago' He remembered when Relena had told him she was pregnant. The smile on his face was wider than hers. Finally after five years of trying, she was having their baby. Heero remembers the expression on his face when the doctor announced that he had a son. "It's a boy Heero" Heero had nearly fainted, if it wasn't for the strong grip his wife still kept on him. He could hear the other's congratulations, as he told them of the new arrival to the Yuy family, Duo's above anyone else's.   
'Oh Relena, I can't stand this separation any longer, please come back, I beg you' Heero couldn't stand the separation any longer. He was going mad. There were times when he thought he heard Relena's voice. Relena's brother Milliardo Peacecraft, has caught Heero talking to a picture of his wife. Worried the other pilots phoned Heero, wishing him the best, and begging him to seek help, before his madness destroys his life. But all their wishes and pleas went unheard. Heero would obsess about the letter Relena had written the day she left, and always it would say the same thing, some of the words are smudged, however, from the tears that Heero has shed while reading it, but most of it was the same:  
My Darling Heero,  
I was not sure on what time you would be home. I'm leaving and I'm not sure when I will return. Do not be alarmed, I have taken Jeremy with me.   
Always   
Relena  
It was plain and simple, but with some words smudged these were the only readable words. Heero has long since forgotten what the original letter wrote. He didn't really care. The letter was the same to him. Relena left, taking their son with her. Relena's absence has caused Heero to go insane with grief. He shuns the outside world, he hardly goes to work. Such a promising career in the preventers gone to ruins, but he didn't care, he was nothing without Relena by his side, the one person who always had faith in him, the only person who, at first saw the human in him and loved him for him, and not for any other reason .   
When Heero failed to show up at work one day his fellow pilots became worried. Though Heero rarely did go to work after Relena left, it did surprise the pilots, Noin, Milliardo, and Sally for he always called to say he wouldn't be coming in. But this dark and gloomy day, Heero had failed to call, or show up at work. Worried about his best friend, Duo Maxwell, pilot of the Gundam DeathScythe Hell went to his house. After all these months it still looks the same, still beautiful as if she still took care of it. The roses that lined the drive way were weeded and the grass was neatly cut. These being Duo's observations. When he reached the front door, he noticed that the paper hadn't been brought in yet. Thinking that Heero had overslept(I know that's impossible since Heero has a punctuality thing going for him, but hey it's my story, I'll write what I wanna write), the young man rang the doorbell. When no one answered he turned the knob. Surprisingly it turned, and he walked in. The living room looked perfect as if someone was doing the housework. Odd thought Duo, it looks just the same before Relena left. Wandering around the house he stopped from room to room calling out Heero's name. When he entered Heero's office he was treated for a sight. There lay Heero, sprawled across the elegant designs of the Venetian rugs, blood pouring from a wound in his left temple(UMMM...I'm not too sure if Heero is left handed or right handed, so I made him a lefty for the sake of my story). Beside him laid the weapon that killed him, while on the desk lay a note. Carefully the American pilot read:  
To whomever finds this(most likely Duo),  
The wound in my heart is heavy. I can no longer live with out my sunshine, my Relena by my side. I do this for her, she asked me to do this, so I did. I'd do anything for Relena. To my fellow pilots I say, I'm sorry. But the loss of Relena was to great. Her leaving took it's toll on me and I know I will end the suffering of my heart. Goodbye everyone and may God forgive me.  
Forever   
Heero  
It was sweet and to the point. Heero's love for Relena was to great, and the pain insufferable. It was a week later when his funeral was held. All the pilots came, including Noin and Milliardo. Duo was sobbing onto his wife's shoulders(and no it's not Hilde, just a girl I created for this part of the story), Noin was sniffling, while Milliardo was trying to comfort her, his own eyes becoming watery. He had grown quite fond of the Japanese pilot, especially when he realized Relena could and would never love anyone but him. Trowa was there with his wife, as was Quatre. Wufei stood next to his own wife, Sally who was about to give birth to their first child, a girl Sally say's, a boy is what Wufei say's. No matter what the gender, they decided to name their child either Heero or Relena, as a gesture of their respect and love for the two . Heero was buried next to his sweet Relena, and beloved son. Many couldn't believe that only seven months ago Relena and Jeremy perished in a car accident, and now Heero in his grief was joining them with the angels. And his tombstone this eternal phrase was wrote : Here lies Heero Yuy. Devoted husband to Relena and adoring father to Jeremy. Dedicated friend to all those who knew him well. To live his life without his wife was to much pain, and to end his suffering he took his life. But now when the heavens part, there could be seen a merry Heero entwined with his immortal beloved. To live life together just as they had planned. May God bless him eternally.   
With this said and done Heero and Relena will spend eternity together just as they had promised all those years ago.   
  
Well? Did you like it? Hate it? Please people let me know. Ignore what I said earlier, I do love reviews, and I do care if I get them, so I'm begging you, look I'm on my hands and knees, begging for you to review my story, soooooo, please review it, and I will love you forever and ever....Ummm okay, let me get to the point I'm trying to actually make. The story I previously wrote, Heero's Jealousy was pulled by me, because of my lack of time in writing in. But due to some miracle, I've found some actual spare time and instead of hopping into my car and heading for the mall or somewhere or another I have been working on it, so when I'm actually, totally done with it, will I re-post it. So your looking at probably another week or two, before I have the complete version of Heero's Jealousy, so if your interested, you now know when I'll re-post it. Okay I have to go, it's really late, and I can't seem to type correctly anymore, so Buh-Bye...until next time...  



End file.
